Mishap In a Bottle
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: To settle the score, Cardin gives Jaune some drinks that he promises will get him in bed with Pyrrha. Not trusting the drinks but giving one to Pyrrha as a gift anyway, Jaune gets a bit of a reality check when not only do the drinks work, but Ruby, who had some of Pyrrha's drink, is in their dorm room when the effects kick in. Commission for miner249er.
1. Chapter 1

Saving Cardin's life put an interesting power into Jaune's hands that he absolutely didn't want. Favours from the classmate who had bullied and blackmailed him was not something he wanted, and if he had ever pushed and pressed him to humiliate himself or become a lackey for him, then Jaune was no better than Cardin for replying with the same cruelty in turn. But the leader of Team CRDL had been very insistent upon repaying Jaune in some way for what he had done, pushy and insistent even when trying to do 'something nice'. But Jaune realized that if he wanted Cardin off of his back, he was likely going to have to play nice, to give him just something to do that would placate him and allow Jaune to just never have to deal with him ever again.

"What if I got you laid?" Cardin asked, looking to end it once and for all as he cornered Jaune after class and pulled him off to the side. He wanted to be free of this arrangement just as much, to stop feeling indebted to Jaune Arc of all people. It wasn't a good look, and he wanted to resolve it so that he could move on and overcome the immense embarrassment that went hand in hand with his feeling that Jaune had done him a solid. "You're not getting any right now, so finding you a girl who would be willing to make you not a virgin anymore would be worth it, right?"

"I don't want you to talk some girl into having sex with me," Jaune sighed, shirking away from his pushy asshole of a classmate, whose new insistence had broken uncomfortable lows with that one; he didn't even want to begin thinking about what Cardin would have in mind to make such an arrangement happen, but Jaune didn't want him to bully someone else into doing all the work for him.

"Not like that," Cardin said. "I'm not wasting any girl I can talk into sex on you. I mean that I can tell you a way to get Pyrrha to fuck you. I won't do any of the work, but then we're square."

Jaune was just ready for Cardin to go away, so he was ready to just give up and allow him to do whatever he wanted to do so that they stopped having to interact. "Fine, okay. What is it? I probably won't even do it, but I'm open to whatever you had in mind, just to get this over with."

Cardin nearly doubted reaching into his bag at Jaune's announcement he likely wasn't going to bother with it anyway, but he was in the same boat, and decided that it was best to just let Jaune sink or swim on his own than to worry too much about whether or not this would go to waste; two bottles were at least a good cost for getting this done with. "Sure, whatever, fuck if I care what you do. But here." He produced two bottles of soda from his backpack, though not a brand Jaune had ever seen before. "At dinner, give one of these to Pyrrha and drink the other one, then wait for the magic to happen when you're back in your dorm rooms. You won't have to do anything else."

"That's it? Just a drink?" Unsure what a soda could possibly have done to get a woman to have sex with someone was utterly beyond Jaune, and in fact his first thought was that he was being fucked with, but at the same time, he was ready to accept it just to get it done with. Wasn't a few bottles of something to drink at least some kind of payment? "If you say so."

"Those are expensive," Cardin said, "Don't let them go to waste and lose the one chance you'll ever get for a girl to fuck you. There, we're even." Closing his bag up, Cardin pushed past Jaune, bumping into his shoulder in a rather bully-like fashion on his way out, just to get one final act of dominance and aggression over the blond before his intention to just never have to interact with him again under any circumstances. Which was the main reason Jaune didn't bother to do anything other than groan as the bully pushed past him and carried on with his day.

Jaune looked down at the soda bottles. He really didn't know what to make of what had just happened, and didn't even take Cardin very seriously about any of what he was saying, from the idea that somehow these drinks would do anything. But, he supposed it was at least a resolution of Cardin's debt to him, a clean break that he took if only so that he stopped having an aggressive, selfish racist aggressively trying to get over his troublesome refusal to feel indebted to someone he believed beneath him still. If nothing else, he could at least give Pyrrha one of the bottles as a thanks for helping him train and get some use out of them.

"What is this?" Pyrrha asked, looking in confusion at the small bottle she'd been handed by Jaune once they set down for dinner.

"It's a gift," Jaune said, pulling out the other one for himself. "My uh, cousin sent me a few bottles of this, it's from where he's currently staying. I thought I would give you one, as thanks for helping me train so much." In retrospect, he should have thought a little but more about a solid lie for the origin of the mystery soda, and then realized he maybe should have tried some first to make sure that this wasn't a prank and that Cardin hadn't been setting him up all this time to make a fool of himself. For all he knew, the drink tasted foul, or was laced with laxatives that were going to render them both incapacitated all night. This could have turned out a colossal mistake, but he couldn't well pull it away from her hands now that he'd gone and run his mouth.

He felt like such an idiot.

"Oh thank you," Pyrrha said, giving Jaune a smile that perked his own expression right back up in response. "Have you tried it yet?"

"Not yet," Jaune said with a shrug. "My cousin says I'll like it, but I don't know for sure yet. So, sorry if this tastes bad, I don't know what this drink is."

"That's alright. It means we can take this risk together." Pyrrha looked down at her plate, trying to hide the growing smile and the colour in her cheeks as she regarded Jaune's gift. It was a small gesture, not much in the grand scheme of anything, but the thoughtfulness behind it was more than enough for her to feel warm inside. To be given something, anything, by her crush. So, even if Jaune himself didn't really know what was in it, at least he was thinking of her. That alone left her as happy as could be as she opened the bottle, which hissed with the rush of carbonation, at least confirming it wouldn't be flat.

Jaune opened his bottle as well, and as Pyrrha raised hers toward him, he gladly tapped the bottles together, toasting to something, he guessed, as the two teammates drank down the mystery cola. Both had been more than a little worried it would be the most disgusting thing ever, albeit for different reasons. While Jaune had suspected a chance of foul play from Cardin, Pyrrha was mostly worried the strange drink from some strange place abroad may be tuned to some foreign sensibility she didn't possess, leaving her reeling in disgust from a flavour she would have never thought to ever put into carbonated drink form. But thankfully, it was a pleasant taste, slightly fruity and very sweet, but not so cloying and overbearing that they had no hope of actually being able to enjoy it. It was a pleasant taste with no bizarre flavours or tampering in the slightest.

"Mm, this is good," Pyrrha said, eyes opening wide a little as she drank down some more. "Thank you so much, Jaune. This tastes wonderful."

"I'm glad you like it," Jaune said, pulling the bottle away from his gaze a little so that he could look at it, his own eyes wide as he tried to study the bottle and label for something, anything, that would explain what was going on. The lack of anything objectionable had him almost ready to believe what Cardin had said, but he failed to see anything on the bottle that would explain what he'd been told would happen. Still, if the drink failed to do anything, that was at least breaking even as far as outcomes went, so he just shrugged it off. "I didn't know if either of us would."

"This tastes great," Pyrrha said, chugging down half the bottle with ease. "I'm glad it worked out, because this is good. We'll have to find out how to get more of this."

Jaune stammered nervously a little, driven by the worry of trying to talk his way out of the situation any further before the lie he'd come up with on the spot fell utterly apart, but thankfully, he didn't have to think of something, because Ruby had stopped right between the two of them. Team RWBY's leader squatted down slightly to be more level with her seated classmates. "Hi guys. Pyrrha, thanks for letting me copy over your notes; do you want me to bring your book back to your room later, or are you busy?"

"Hello," Pyrrha said, smiling at Ruby as she drank down a little more of her soda. "It's no problem to let you copy those, and I'm glad you're not sick anymore. Sure, you can bring them by tonight, I'm not doing anything." After another little sip, she looked to the smiling girl, and tilted the bottle toward her. 'Do you want some, now that you're feeling better? It's a really good soda Jaune's cousin sent him, I think you'd like it."

"Sure," Ruby said, gladly taking the bottle from her friend and having a sip. Jaune would have stopped it if he had any reason to believe anymore that there was actually some manner of danger in her having some of it, but he no longer thought there was anything about the drink that was at all strange. "Oh wow, this is good!'

"You can have the rest, if you'd like," Pyrrha said. "If I drink any more I don't think my stomach would sit well."

"Thanks!" Ruby said, taking another large swig of the bottle, still almost halfway full. "I'll bring it by after dinner, then. See you two soon!"

Pyrrha turned toward Jaune with a soft smile. "I hope you don't mind that I gave the rest to Ruby. Drinking too much soda leaves me a little... I don't want to burp in the middle of the dining hall, you know?'

"No, that's fine," Jaune said, waving his hand and shrugging; it didn't seem like much of an issue. "What's the worst that could happen?" He'd given up on the ridiculous tale Cardin had given him about it having any kind of special properties as he finished the last of his bottle. All he really cared about was the fact that he had made things square, and gotten some decent drink out of it. If Ruby finished the other half of the bottle, it's not like anything would actually happen because of it.

Settling comfortably into a lazy night in the dorm room, Jaune and Pyrrha were left alone when Nora and Ren disappeared off to... Somewhere. They weren't entirely sure where or why, but as both wanted to just relax after a long day, neither thought much of asking them, just lying back in their beds, Pyrrha with a book and Jaune with just his thoughts, and relaxed. There seemed little reason to go off doing anything else in the meantime, since it was a night off from training.

Ruby dropped by rather late after dinner, likely caught up with her own madnesses, already in pajamas at the time, when the other two hadn't yet even changed out of their uniforms. After Jaune told her to come right in, she said, "Sorry I took so long," as she opened the door and stepped in. She closed the door behind her and walked the book over to Pyrrha. "I have your notebook, Pyrrha, and thanks for the rest of your drink. I've never had anything so good before."

The redhead extended her hand out to take the book when something came over her. Something rapid and inexplicable, making her blink rapidly and shiver as she looked up to Ruby. There was an aching between her legs and a sense in her head that clouded her judgment and her senses, amplifying that feeling and leaving her almost aflame with need. A need that needed quenching. Rather than accepting the book, she reached further up, grabbing Ruby by the wrist and pulling her down onto the bed with her, seizing her and locking their lips together in a frantic kiss. Ruby made a few confused noises of panic as the very attractive and combat gifted girl started to make out with her, until her on ache made her legs press together and moans to spill out as she pushed her body needily against Pyrrha, consumed by much the same sensation.

Jaune gasped in worry as he watched the two girls go from a friendly notebook drop-off to making out within seconds. "Pyrrha, what are you doing?" he asked, sitting upright in worry as the redhead began to grab at the hem of Ruby's black pajama top, pulling it up her body with a fervor that left him greatly worried. "Can't you two have some decency and go somewhere private? I don't want to watch this." Perfectly timed, his own reaction hit him, leaving him groaning as his pants suddenly felt very tight, very restrictive. His erection had been sudden, cock rising in half a second from flaccid to full mast, and he was rising up off of the bed and scrambling to get his pants off.

But in the haze, he found the realization. The soda had been spiked with something;maybe by Cardin himself, perhaps even sold as an aphrodisiac drink by design. Whatever the reason, it was working powerfully, leaving them all with such an overbearing, pounding arousal that had swelled out of nowhere that they couldn't hold back. The girls had begun making out and undressing each other within mere frantic seconds of their reactions, not realizing what they had drank but unable to think clearly through the haze of ragged, all-consuming lust. Jaune knew, but it did him very little good as he climbed pants-less into Pyrrha's bed as the redhead rolled Ruby onto her back and straddled her lap.

The brief glimmer of realization wasn't enough for Jaune to realize how badly things had backfired by Ruby not only being present, but also having drank half of the bottle; clearly, a full bottle was not needed to get the extent of a dose, given the way the two girls went madly at one another. But now, Jaune was helping, grabbing the hem of Pyrrha's top and pulling it up as she reached in turn for his lap with one hand.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked, albeit in a tone not entirely against what was happening as she reached for Pyrrha's now exposed breasts, grabbing at them as the gorgeous fighter straddled her lap. "N-not that I mind, but... Are we really doing this, you guys?"

"I think we are," Jaune gulped as one of Pyrrha's hands grabbed his hair and pulled his lips against hers, meeting hungrily as she kissed him even more fiercely than she had kissed Ruby, the other hand squeezing his thigh before outright grabbing his cock, starting to pump quickly along the needy, aching flesh. Cardin had been right, against all odds; Jaune was about to get laid, but in an unlikely and bizarre twist of events, it seemed that he was going to be in a threesome with two of the cutest girls at Beacon Academy. Which, in his shameless and needy state, devoid of the guilt he should have felt for the drink's effects on them, was something worth celebrating. While one of his hands went for Pyrrha's head in turn, the other reached down Ruby's rose petal pajama pants, pressing against her needy, hot, slick pussy and rubbing against her entrance.

"I don't mind," Pyrrha purred, nibbling at Jaune's lower lip as she gave him a steady handjob. She had never touched a dick before, but she seemed a natural, her grip steady as she dragged it up and down deftly along his length. "You two are both so attractive, this wouldn't be a bad way to have my first time at all."

"This is my first time too!" Ruby shouted, the hand not feeling Pyrrha up reaching for Jaune's wrist and guiding him to rub her needy, puffy pussy lips faster. "And we both know it's your first time Jaune, so don't try to impress us." She let out a soft giggle with that one as she rolled her hips, rubbing against the hand happily. "We're all virgins here, but we're going to have a great first time together, so don't feel bad about it!'

"Yes Jaune, don't worry about anything." Pyrrha pulled away from the kiss, adoring the way his face burned bright pink as she stroked his cock even faster. "You're a virgin, but you won't be for very long, and Ruby and I are going to make sure you have the best first time possible. Isn't that right Ruby?"

"It is! Let me go first Pyrrha, please, I want it so badly. I don't know if I can hold back."

Jaune's day had gone from one of just accepting whatever low token of peace Cardin had in mind to being in a threesome with Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos. Which was to say, Cardin had inadvertently repaid Jaune in the most incredible way he could have imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

Pyrrha bit down softly on Ruby's bottom lip as she kept her hand steadily around her teammate's cock, her strokes confident and without pause. There was a shamelessness and courage to her touch that surprised her; she'd never been able to express to Jaune how she felt about him, the words always failing her and any hope of properly getting it out leaving to fall utterly short, but this was something so much more than that. She had his penis in her hand, and was stroking it steadily, completely given to something strange and powerful. Whatever was igniting the three of them like this, it not only emboldened her enough to push past every sense of shame or worry she had in the name of raw, lusty hunger, but it made words spill from her lips that she never would have thought she would say. "You can have him first, but only if you eat me out while he fucks you." Not only was she passing up the chance to feel Jaune inside of her, as many long and exhausting nights of her fingers between her legs had left her wanting, but she was so freely vulgar about it too. Something was going on and she could barely figure out what, but she was even more worried to find that she didn't particularly care. Pyrrha was completely ready to let go and enjoy herself.

A change of position was in order, and everyone moved clumsily, the friction of warm bodies against one another sending all manner of confusing, excited messages off to their brains as they tried to coordinate themselves in a constructive manner. Clothes were pulled off of each other as they went, Pyrrha ending up completely bottomless as she tugged at Ruby's shirt, and Ruby's pants being dragged off by Jaune with one hand while his other tried to get his pants off entirely. Their motions showed their awkwardness, the utter mess that was their attempt to get everything rolling as each of them proved themselves an inexperienced, virginal mess, but they were too turned on to be bothered by such things as they finally got into a workable position.

Ruby was on all fours, her cute bubble butt raised high and excited as she wiggled it, showing off to Jaune her dripping pink snatch while she got a close-up view of Pyrrha's, the warrior having a hand in Ruby's dark hair and guiding her head between her spread legs. Pyrrha lay on her back, biting her lip as she felt the kisses and licks along her inner thigh from the excitable Team RWBY leader, all while on the other side of the guest, Jaune was on his knees and lining his cock up with that flaunted, offered pussy. Their bodies all moved perhaps not with confidence, but with a knowledge of what they were doing that made everything move much more smoothly as they got rolling.

Jaune shoved forward, sheathing his cock into Ruby as they both lost their virginity in a brief flash of raw sensation. She was tight, and his girthy cock only made that tightness even more pronounced for the both of them as Ruby whined and shuddered, but there was no pain. He wasn't big enough to hurt her, and she was so slick from the aphrodisiac's sudden, very intense effect that she found herself delighted by her sudden penetration and by the chance to push onward playfully. "You're really tight," he groaned as he bottomed out in her pussy, his hips pressed against her rear as he found himself balls deep within her. Not at all the outcome he was expecting for the night, but it was far, far too good to deny.

Ruby wanted to respond, especially as Jaune started to thrust, not holding anything back as impatience got the better of him, but she couldn't quite speak with a mouthful of Pyrrha's folds. She moaned, certainly, and a wiggle of her hips hopefully conveyed the boundless excitement running addictively up her spine, but anything she was muffled by the tightness with which her head was pushed forward by the steady, gentle grip in her hair of Pyrrha, who ensured Ruby upheld her end of the bargain when it came to earning the ability to be the one Jaune fucked first. And to Ruby's credit, she did, in no small part because eating out the statuesque redhead was hardly something she would have complained about doing of her own volition, purring and moaning into Pyrrha's dripping mound as she licked up every tart drop of her nectar. She was so eager to go, so glad to be between two of her friends in this unlikely and completely baffling situation.

Biting her trembling lip hard, Pyrrha watched the way Jaune fucked Ruby, particularly the motion of his body, the steadiness of his hips. She'd gotten enough of a grip on his cock to know what Ruby must have been feeling, a rough idea of the sensation and excitement she was no doubt under as she was fucked, and Pyrrha couldn't wait to have that herself. She knew it would only be a matter of time, and until then she had Ruby's skilled, dexterous tongue darting along her core, slipping deep into her and eating her out thoroughly, but there was still a need, a hunger, to have Jaune fuck her. She'd see it out until then, but just imagining what she was in for helped push her into sweet heights of pleasure all by itself. "You're really good at this," she said, looking down at Ruby as bright, wide eyes sparkled back up at her. "I can't believe you've never done this before. It feels incredible."

Although she wasn't the girl he'd been after bedding that night, or even one he had a particularly fierce crush on, Jaune found himself suddenly very smitten with Ruby. Maybe it was the effects of the drink, maybe it was something he'd just never noticed before, but as he thrust deeper into her, savoured the incredible tightness of her hot, tight pussy constricting his cock as he thrust into it, he found her suddenly pushing well past the 'nice and cute' designation he'd previously considered her. It was a nice revelation amid everything else that had happened, even on the chance that it was simply the deep lust and carnal hunger of the spiked drinks distorting his thoughts.

In the middle of it all, Ruby savoured the best seat in the house, moaning and twisting about as she was fucked and in turn as she ate Pyrrha out. Two close friends were indulging thoroughly in her body, and the accidental casualty of the unlikely twist of events gone utterly awry left Ruby feeling like she was by far the luckiest of all. A handsome, hung guy hammering her and a gorgeous stunner of a woman shoving her face between her legs was everything Ruby never knew she needed, and she forgot entirely about what she had come to the room for, or anything for that matter that she had to deal with still that night, as she threw all of her attention toward the mad pursuit of release.

For three uncertain, inexperienced dorks, they settled quickly into a good rhythm together, and Ruby was surprised to find that she could act as the arbiter for it, handling it twice over between the tongue lapping at Pyrrha's mound and her hips pushing back against Jaune's quick and surprisingly steady rhythm. They all had a good handle on what they were doing, with Jaune's steady pushing forward and sheathing his cock into her clenching, dripping hole, and the roll of Pyrrha's hips as she made sure that she was rubbing desperately against those soft lips and that nimble tongue, seeking the utmost satiation she could get from the pleasure on display.

Release came hard and fast for all of them, the writhing bodies all hitting their trembling peak in unison. Jaune and Pyrrha's moans rang clear through the room, while Ruby's, although louder, were considerably muffled by the way that Pyrrha was thrusting up madly and practically humping her face, her thighs snapped up and holding tightly to either side of her head to keep here there. Ruby was so busy trying to greedily drink down the rushing nectar that Pyrrha's release brought forth that she fell still as Jaune shoved one last time into her. His cock erupted, and began spraying thick spurts of hot cum that spread excitedly throughout her needy, trembling body as they all fell still for a moment in breathless, searing afterglow and the heat of what had just gone down.

Ruby slowly lifted her head up from between Pyrrha's legs as they eased up, nectar dribbling down her chin as she smiled at Pyrrha. Jaune gradually pulled out of her and groaned, letting his still rock hard, but now wet and sticky, cock rest against Ruby's though. The three breathless hunters in training all held still for a moment. Or rather, mostly still, as hands drifted along bodies and left a distinctly aware sense that nobody was quite 'done' yet. The aphrodisiac they had-in two cases, unknowingly-ingested was much too powerful for one round of sex to be enough. They were in this for the long haul like they could barely even believe.

"It's my turn now," Pyrrha said slowly, biting her lip as she looked up at Jaune with bright eyes. She and her crush were finally about to have sex, and she didn't even care about the context of why any of it was happening. Whatever freak event had brought the three of them together would at least give her what she had always been too afraid to go for. "Ruby, move over, I've been waiting a very long time for this."

"Y-you have?" Jaune asked, surprised by the words she used and the implications in them even as he stumbled forward. Ruby grabbed his cock as she rolled out of the way and helped to guide him toward Pyrrha, lining up the dick that had just fucked her and the pussy she had just devoured as she helped make the magic happen. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I like you." It all seemed so easy to say as his tip rubbed along her mound. Perhaps not as easy as it should have been for a normal person to do, but the fact that she had even gotten that much out helped. She blamed the moment; so engrossed in what she was doing, she couldn't fret about the moment or worry about what she was saying or how it would be taken. It just spilled out before she could stop it. "It's been hard to hold onto, and I didn't know how to say it, but Jaune, I really... Here, it'll be easier if I just show it to you."

Jaune yelped as the girl, faster and stronger and just his superior in every physical regard, got him onto his back, straddling his waist and gripping his cock herself. She was done with words; she was never that good with them anyway. Instead of pushing further, she just shoved herself down, impaling herself atop his impressive cock and letting her acts speak for themselves. Acts that she knew would entice Jaune more than words ever could. Ruby's hands went to Pyrrha's top and started at it, trying to do away with it entirely as she wiggled her hips a little, grinding down against his base before she started to move.

Staring wide-eyed in disbelief, the incredibly lucky Jaune could do nothing but stare in silent, reverent awe as Pyrrha began to ride his cock. She looked so graceful and beautiful atop him, steadily rocking up and down as she took his cock deep, pressing all the way down each time; she didn't want it any other way. "I never thought you'd feel that way," he said, his voice awestruck and confused as his hands grabbed at her hips and began to guide her along, helping her up and down as her top was pulled away and her breasts were freed. Breasts which bounced in delight as she moved, heaving with the increasing vigour of her motions.

Pyrrha was one of the best fighters at Beacon, and that came down to more than just her semblance. She was in exceptional physical strength, certainly better than either of her lovers that night, and she put all of her strength and speed into riding his cock hard and fast, holding back absolutely nothing as she got bouncing atop him, moaning as she leaned forward, her own hands settling onto his chest. "I do. A lot, and this isn't the best time, but I'm glad I've finally said it. It's been eating away at me for a while." She smiled wearily at Jaune as she moved, biting her lip as she looked down with determined focus at the boy she loved. So caught up in the emotional rush, she didn't even realize just how good it felt until her head arched back and it all hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh! Oh Jaune, this is the happiest I've ever been, but.. y-you're so big. Ngh, this is all I've ever wanted."

Her jaw trembled as the lust all came rushing back to her, overwhelming everything sweet and tender in the moment. She began to bounce on his cock hard, barely aware of Ruby until the girl was leaning down behind her, grabbing at the incredibly taut and firm cheeks of her behind, spreading them wide and dragging her tongue up the cleft of her ass. It took her by sweet, intense surprise as the tongue began to lap and twist against her pucker, hitting her with another level of sensation. Ruby had needed something to do, something to satisfy the burning desires and hunger within her, and even if giving oral wouldn't exactly quell her needs, she wanted to add to the moment rather than take away from it. Pyrrha's words tugged on her heart strings, and she wanted to make their first time a magical one, so giving her as much pleasure as she could felt like the right thing to do.

The combination was overwhelming. The thick cock inside of her, filling her up perfectly and making sure that each motion of her hips was intense friction along her already primed and sensitive core mixed with the agile tongue that had previously brought her to climax, now slithering in curious but very pleasurable circles against her rear entrance. It felt as strange as it did incredible, and the interplay of sensation bearing down upon Pyrrha left her so incredibly wowed and vocal. "I-I adore you both," she maned, hands clearly siding with Jaune though as she picked up the pace, Ruby seemingly so excited that she had no problem keeping up with her, her tongue's thrashing becoming more principled and precise as she figured out exactly what Pyrrha liked.

Jaune could not ignore any longer the breasts heaving in his face, releasing her hips to grab at them, holding tightly onto the bouncing tits and kneading them. "I like you too," he confessed on the back of a moan as he stared in wonder up at Pyrrha's body, the beautiful way she moved, so graceful and gorgeous. She was a truly wonderful girl, and he wished that this all could have happened so much sooner, although the lusty filter on his vision naturally kept Ruby very much a part of the whole situation. "And Ruby too. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I like both of you!" He'd never realized it before, but it all came through so clearly now, the feelings all so very genuine. It had taken some awakening, but now that it was there, he couldn't deny it any more.

"I like you too!" she chimed, although the sweetness of her sentiment was a little coloured by the fact that she was burying her face so excitedly into the cleft of Pyrrha's toned ass, licking steadily along her pucker as she watched the girl bounce on Jaune's cock. Her hands held tightly onto the cheeks she kept spread apart, although she occasionally reached down to give his balls a fondle for good measure. "I'm happy you two are in love and all, but don't leave me out either! Love me too and stuff." She felt a part of it now, and indeed she was. The twisting mess of lust and infatuation made her a very present part of it all, and she was now inseparable from the emotions the other two felt for each other; the aphrodisiac hit even harder than Jane had initially realized.

As much as he hated to admit it, Cardin's insistence had led to Jaune accidentally ending up with two girlfriends.

Between the cock she was coming down so hard on and the eager tongue buried in her backside, Pyrrha found herself all too glad to have been willing to go last, rewarded with the much more electrifying and intense climax as she howled in ecstasy. Her spine arched back and she let loose the sweetest, most driven and possessed of noises as her body surged with waves of heated pleasure radiating out from her core and seemingly without pause. She was aflame, consumed by lust that she had so eagerly embraced, and she never wanted it to end. Especially as her vaginal walls clenched down around Jaune's dick, not only pushing the tightness to even greater heights than ever before, but drawing his orgasm from him. A thick load of cum just as hot and plentiful and sticky as the one he'd pumped into Ruby, spread deep into her, leaving her afterglow with an incredible sensation of spreading warmth and fullness as she came down from her high, purring and sinking low down onto his dick one last time.

The only one to not get off, Ruby was a little too eager about everything, impatiently perking up by Pyrrha's side. "You know what he'd love?" she asked just loud enough to hear him before her voice dipped even quieter, whispering lurid things into Pyrrha's ear that made the redhead's eyes light up.

"He would love that, wouldn't he?" Pyrrha licked her lips as she looked down at the confused, still breathless Jaune enjoying his afterglow. "And I know I'd love that too. Sure Ruby, let's do it." She leaned her head back and shared a long, deep kiss with the smaller girl, whom she was surprised to find she adored greatly. "And don't worry, I like you as much as Jaune, and I don't want you to go anywhere after tonight."

"What's going on?" he asked as Pyrrha broke the kiss and pulled off of his cock, the girls confusing him with their conspiratorial game. Hands tugged him up off of his back and away from the position at the head of the bed as they took his place instead, Pyrrha lying down where he had been and savouring the warmth, not to mention intangible Jaune-ness the spot now possessed, as Ruby then lay atop her, the smaller girl finding herself fitting very easily atop Pyrrha. They locked lips, moaning excitedly into each others' mouths as they lined their pussies up, showing off to Jaune the two girls' mounds, both leaking with quim and trickles of his cum as they offered themselves up for more.

"You're so lucky," Pyrrha moaned excitedly, biting down on Ruby's lip as her hands settled onto Ruby's hips.

"Now you have both of us, and we'd love to share!" Ruby's own hands ran through Pyrrha's long, silky locks as she savoured the softness, which stood in contrast to the lean but very solid body she was lying atop. "Can you handle both of us at the same time?"

His eyes lighting up in surprise, Jaune was quick to stumble forward and attempt to rise to the challenge, pressing his cock between the girls' plump labia and then driving forward, their slits pressing on either side against his cock as they formed a tight, very warm, very soft makeshift hole for him to thrust into. His cock tip dragged against their clits on the way there, and the angle their hips took kept his rigid penis very much against them as he started to thrust. The grinding was intense for all three of them, savouring the peculiar thrill of outercourse, of grinding against each other as their heated, needy bodies quickly found themselves riled back up.

The sloppy, open kiss Ruby and Pyrrha shared ensured that no moans or words were muffled or lost in each others' mouths. Cries of, "It's so good," and, "Wow Jaune, you really can handle two girls at once," were free to ring out with crystal clarity as the tongues met and pushed against once another. The girls were embracing a certain degree of messiness and playfulness as they indulged in each others' kiss, both holding tightly onto the other. The aphrodisiac had pushed attraction into strange places, and suddenly two girls who had never really thought of each other in that way before-certainly pretty and great as people, but never in romantic contexts-finding the other irresistible. And Jaune, of course, although in Pyrrha's case that was far less of a surprise.

The drooling pussies holding tightly to the top and underside of his cock quickly left his dick even wetter, and Jaune couldn't stop thrusting. The friction was amazing, the warmth and wetness and softness so unbearable around his throbbing shaft, but what proved even better was when he thrust without warning into Ruby. He hadn't meant too, but he'd drawn too far back and his hips pushed forward at the wrong angle, sheathing his cock into her. He was treated to Ruby crying out in surprise, watching the girl's spine arched in delight as she felt the sudden, swift penetration. "I'm sorry!" Jaune said.

"Ngh, never apologize for that," Ruby said, looking back over her shoulder with a fire in her eyes. "Stay there, thrust a little. Just switch back to Pyrrha, and there's no harm done, right?" She looked down at the redhead, but was unable to get a response as Pyrrha dove for her neck and began to pepper it with kisses.

The premise seemed simple enough, and Jaune quickly changed gears. He would thrust for a little while into one girl, then pull out and fuck the other just as hard and fast. It was an even better and more decadent way of sharing them, he quickly realized, able to feel the unique qualities of each girl as he penetrated them. Slight differences in temperature, tightness, and just the general feeling of their inner lining all proved things he could spend a while savouring and realizing the qualities of, though he was adamant that both girls were equally incredible to feel as he kept his thrusts steady. It felt amazing, and he wasn't sure that ending would be a good way for any of this to go.

But it was inevitable, and the steady friction of his thrusts into them was doing him in quickly. "Who should I finish in?" he asked, worried and only then realizing that he had blown loads into both of them already, that nobody was being safe in any of this. It wasn't enough of a panic for him to be concerned to the point of stopping, of course, but there was a brief flash of worry across his face.

"Mm, either of us," Pyrrha said. "Just finish inside of the other one next." She resumed biting at Ruby's neck, savouring the opportunity to indulge with both of the objects of her affection. She didn't feel much worry about being cummed inside of either; it felt incredible, and the daze she was in kept her from worrying about much of anything. Which left her all too happy when Jaune slammed back into her, and her pussy was treated to another hot rush, her powerful orgasm hitting her in unexpected delight, leaving her to writhe and gasp as as she pulled away from Ruby's neck and got to have her turn at being peppered with kisses as she writhed in orgasmic bliss.

Ren and Nora came back to their dorm room incredibly late. Their "disappearance" was something both tried to keep a total mystery to everyone involved for some very private reasons, but they were used to their roommates not asking questions. Although as they opened the door wide to find Jaune spooning with Pyrrha, who spooned with Ruby, thee were certainly some questions to be had. The content trio had fucked all through the evening and done far, far too many things with each other to have any shred of decency left as they all lay there. Jaune had blown his load within them countless times, but aside from the sudden need to explain to Ren and Nora what they had done, what was the worst that could have happened?

"It's okay," Yang said, holding her breath steady even as fingers curled into mad, balling fists. The whole room trembled as all eyes fell on her and the way she outright vibrated in simmering fury. "I'm feeling okay, don't worry, I've got this, I am going to be just fine, don't worry about me. I'm cool, I'm calm, and I'm collected."

"That's good to hear," Ruby said, her fingers holding tightly to the positive-reading pregnancy test that opened up so very many uncomfortable doors as far as the results of the night had gone. She hadn't told her over-protective sister of what had happened, Ren and Nora both committed to silence until things had been confirmed, but now confirmation sat before Yang, and she didn't look quite as together as she said she was.

"But you know what else will have to be collected?" she asked, eyes going wide as she looked at the door that Jaune hid behind as the rest of teams RWBY and JNPR tried to form a human barricade to keep the blonde out for fear of what she would do if she managed to open that door. Or, more accurately, kick right through the wall. "His teeth after I'm done with him!" She tried to dash forward madly and catch everyone by surprise, but Blake and Nora caught her, each holding a madly swinging arm and trying to push her back as Weiss and Ren grabbed at her kicking legs and tried to pull her as far away from Jaune as possible.


End file.
